The Dark Blade Chapter 2
by Boredum Pieces
Summary: In this chapter Elethin talks to the bartender William about the strang proposition. Elethin also finds out that he is somehow woven in prophecy and must make a choice on whether to stay in the town of Curlose or leave. Read more in the chapter hope you e


When Elethin arrived at the tavern he had to knock because he knew it was far past closing time but surprisingly the door sprang open just seconds after he had knocked. " I heard of Edward I am deeply sorry for the loss of one of your hunt members and for that I will grant you free drinks while you me and my friend speak of the business I have told you about." Elethin was glad to hear of the free drinks but this friend of his he was not so sure about because most people hated him. He did not expect this man to be any different. The bartender led Elethin behind the bar and squatted so quickly that Elethin almost tripped over the man. As quickly as the bartender squatted down a hatch that Elethin didn't even know existed opened before them both. " Follow me, And be careful it is dark and I have been having a bit of a rat problem down here so if you hear a crunch then your doing me a favor, Oh ,oh can you do something for me, Please lock the door...I don't want any thief's to break in while we're down here." Elethin did as the man asked and bolted the door then followed him down the dark tunnel that laid beneath the bar. They walked in darkness for a little while, It was obvious that the bartender was squinting to see because of the darkness but one of the advantages of being an elf was his vision so he could see better than the bartender could. Elethin didn't plan on asking but the curiosity of Williams friend was getting to him for they were far from the bar and if this was a trap than no one would be able to hear his screams of death, " Excuse me William who is your friend exactly and should I fear him?" As soon as Elethin said this the bartender turned to his side and pushed in a stone on the wall of the dark moist tunnel way and a door opened. The bartender threw his hands out welcomingly, "Welcome Elethin to my hideout, You will tell no one of what you have seen this day for if you do I will place a price on your head that most assassins would find convenient, Are we understood Elethin?"  
  
He now knew that this proposition was no game and dared not try the bartenders word or trust, So instead he bowed to the bartender, " You have my word, I will not speak a word of what happens down here to a soul as long as I walk this planet." A voice other than his and the bartenders came from the room that was just previously revealed, " Now William there is no need to pay an assassin, If the gentleman goes against his word I myself will destroy the evidence." Elethin felt uneasy but proceeded through for now he was stuck in a mess that perhaps he should not have made. Elethin passed through an open doorway to find a room with torches all around for light with a simple table with two chairs one of which was occupied and a bench. The man in the chair was smoking pipe weed out of a wooden pipe and seemed to be human although he couldn't tell because the man concealed his face under his tattered gray travel cloak that looked like it was once blue. William closed the passageway with another stone and walked over to occupy the other chair and motioned for Elethin to sit on the bench.  
  
Elethin took a seat on the bench but made sure to keep his hand on the hilt of his sword on his waist for safe measures. The man in the travel cloak was obviously skilled for although he didn't say it he knew that Elethin held his hand on the blade at his waste, " Now friend if it would make you more comfortable I will place my sword on the table but in doing so I expect the same from you, Just for safety measures that is." And as the man said he placed his long sword and sheath on the table, Seeing now that if he cooperated no harm would come to him Elethin unhooked his two short swords and placed them on the table and placed his five remaining daggers on the table. William slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed, " Well how rude can I possibly get, Elethin Lamerith this is a good friend of mine, He is a good man and very experienced in the art of sword play his name is..." before William could even tell Elethin the mans name he held up his hand to stop him from speaking, " Ha ha William please save your breath and allow me to express my manners as well." The man stood from his chair and removed his traveling cloak to reveal his warrior status, The man had bulging muscles and many scars along his arms, his curly brown hair covered his eyes but a scar could faintly be seen running down his right eye showing that he could only see out of his left eye, The man was clad completely in raw-hide leather armor except for his emerald green cape that hung to the back of his ankles. The man bowed before Elethin and intentionally showed a jeweled hilt that was on the inside of his raw-hide doublet, " The name is Edgar Blaramis and I have traveled from afar Elethin but that is not important, the more important matter is what I am going to discuss with you right now. But the question I must ask first is do you believe in the dark abyss?" This question surprised Elethin because he didn't see what religious beliefs had to do with what Edgar was traveling for and what this had to do with him. " I suppose I would like to see proof of such existence before I place my faith in a false god." Edgar looked at William waiting for William to give a sign and once he gave Edgar the nod he reached into his doublet and removed a black sheathed dagger with a jeweled hilt and placed it on the table, Something about this dagger gave off a frightening evil aura that shook the very soul of Elethin. As though the dagger was self explanatory Edgar waved his hand indicating that this was such proof of the abyss and its lowly demons that dwelled in another plane of existence.  
  
Elethin looked at the dagger cautiously for the evil energy that pulsed from the dark blade called to him as though the blade was familiar with Elethin as though it had been his companion at one time. The blade didn't only call out to him, it also frightened him greatly, it felt as though the blade would drag his soul from his body and use its energy to become stronger. Elethin at this point was confused but couldn't find the words to ask the questions. Edgar gave him a sympathetic look and this told Elethin that he planned to answer the questions for him but before Edgar began there was one question that stretched out in his mind and he would find the answer before anything else was said, " Why do you summon me for I am but a simple elf and I have not wondered far from these parts, I have never been more than a few miles from this town except for when I was brought here as a prisoner from my elven home that was raided and destroyed by the humans over a century ago so the question is...why me?" Edgar looked to William and nodded indicating that it was Williams turn for explanation. " You see there is a myth that elves were created after human's, dwarves, gnomes and so on and so on many years after to be exact." William looked deep into Elethin's eyes as though replaying the myth in his head " There was a dark age, this dark age was when demons had all the necessary components to make a dimensional door way from their plane to ours. The six demons and there millions of minions then waged war on all mortals that walked the earth and planned to claim our plane for themselves. Sometime in that era the elves were born, there are a select few in the world who know the rest of the tale but it is said that elves were created by demons to help them destroy all life on this planet and that is why your hometown was eradicated by the humans, because to them you are a threat to mankind itself. It is said that the leading general of the abyss other than the king of the abyss itself felt sympathy for the humans and with his life he sent all the evil that poured from the world back through the dimensional gate and closed it. This dagger that lies before our eyes was the same dagger that this demon closed the gate with and gave his life for. As I said before not many know the true answers but that is the condensed version of the tale but one thing is for sure. If the evil that hunts Edgar gets their hands on the dagger there would be another dark age." At this point Elethin was both scared and confused, he didn't know what to believe...could he in fact be created by demons and if so was his soul truly evil? It couldn't be true for he held no hatred for humans or any other race at that but why would such a sinister myth be made about his race if it weren't true? Edgar could see the confusion in his eyes but then who couldn't for he was so confused that he didn't know what to think or say. " Now the reason we summoned you Elethin is because of a prophecy that you and I take place in let me see what was it again..." Edgar rubbed his finger on his chin looking for the words then snapped his fingers "ah yes this is how it goes The elf clad in white shall walk the path of darkness with the carrier of the blade and through sacrifice they shall destroy the threat of the demons reigning upon the world of the living. That prophecy Elethin contains both of us for as you can see you are clad in white and for me...well I am the carrier of the dark blade." Elethin was in complete shock of what was going on, how could he be in the prophecies? It was as though thoughts were pouring from every pore of his mind but they were all a blur. He grasped desperately in his mind to catch one of them but they slipped through his thoughts before he could even make them out.  
  
" It cant be, I can not be the one clad in white you speak of. It just cant be possible!" Edgar only shrugged " believe what you wish to believe but we do not have much time, there is another elf, an evil elf that hunts me, he is a minion of the abyss and he hunts me for I carry the blade of darkness for which he seeks so he can bring forth the terror from the abyss that will swallow us into a void of darkness and eliminate the race of mortals completely. So this is my last and final question do you trust me and will you walk your road of destiny and accompany me on my quest to destroy this vile blade? Or will you let the darkness destroy everything you love?" At this moment Elethin thought of Kerra although she might not care for him anymore he still loved her deeply and the guilt he would feel if he was in fact the supposed elf in the prophecy and she was destroyed would kill his mind in every matter. He didn't want to believe the prophecy to be true but he felt he had no choice for if he was the elf in the prophecy and he didn't follow it then all would be lost. Finally Elethin found the thoughts to speak, " I will accompany you Edgar but I want you to know one thing, I do not believe in this prophecy of yours but because I have a loved one I have no choice but to follow it and that is the only reason I am following you on this journey." Edgar laughed and shrugged " so be it then, I will not force you to believe something you wish not to believe, but for now this meeting is over so find a comfortable spot on the floor because we cannot allow you to leave...for safety reasons. We have a long road ahead of us tomorrow, William will lead us through these tunnels to a hidden exit a few miles north out of the town than from there you and I will walk the pass through the mountains and be on our way to the kingdom of Zarn where we will speak with a wizard friend of mine who is expecting us so if I were you I would get your rest now because from here on out the rest will be seldom." William hit the switch to open the door way and bade them goodnight and told them that he would return in the morning.  
  
An hour later Edgar had fallen asleep on the floor using his traveling cloak as a pillow to rest his head on but Elethin wasn't tired. Elethin held the dark dagger in his hand and the thought of pulling it out of its black metallic sheath came to him many times. It was as though the dagger was diving into his mind and telling him to draw it. To wield it but Elethin knew better, Because if it was in fact a evil blade it might call out to its seekers through its evil magic and give the location of Edgar and himself. The free drinks left his mind until he saw a few bottles of ale on the table. He reached for one and opened it, " Perhaps this will settle my heart. This is to you Kerra." Elethin gulped down the first bottle and passed out on the bench for his alcohol tolerance was very small but even in his drunken dreams the thoughts of what just happened poured through his mind bothering him even in his sleep. 


End file.
